1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus including image printing means, image reading means and storage means capable of storing plural kinds of data, and to a control method of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an apparatus having an image reading unit based on an optical line scanner and the like, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, or further a multifunction printer (MFP: may be called as a multifunction printer, a composite image processing apparatus, a composite machine and the like) in which a facsimile function, a memory card, an HDD, a DVD, an MO and the like are incorporated in a casing, there is known a technique in which a mark type sheet (which is called by various names such as mark (type) sheet, navi-sheet, order sheet, index sheet and thumbnail sheet, but in the following, is called as “mark type navi-sheet”) is read for controlling printout and image data processing (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-34584)
Generally, as shown in FIG. 7, the mark type navi-sheet is a sheet of plain paper with about a size of A4, printed with columns to be marked for specifying print quality level, number of prints or erasure, and with a column in which images stored in a storage device are displayed in reduced size (thumbnail). Then, in the known technique, this mark type navi-sheet is marked by a user as shown in FIG. 8, and the presence or absence of the marks and the positions of the marks are read by a reading unit, thereby enabling the printing, erasing and managing of image data (files) stored in a printing apparatus to be performed.
At present, a printer which is provided with a memory card slot and which is capable of printing a photographic image stored in a memory card without being connected to a personal computer, and a printer provided with a so-called “photo-direct printing” function for printing photographic image data stored in a memory in a digital camera by connecting an external device connection terminal provided for the printer to the digital camera, are commercially available. Even in such apparatuss, the mark type navi-sheet can be used.
For example, in an apparatus in which a print head of a print unit can be replaced with an optical scanner head, that is, in an apparatus which is capable of performing image reading by any method, the mark type navi-sheet as shown in FIG. 7 can be used at the time when a photographic image in a memory card is printed by the apparatus whose print unit can be replaced.
As shown in FIG. 7, photographic images stored in a memory card are printed in the reduced thumbnail form on the mark type navi-sheet. In addition, mark boxes for selecting the number of prints and the print quality level are also printed on the mark type navi-sheet. A user selects photographic images desired to be printed, the number of prints, the print quality level, and the like and marks the mark type navi-sheet. Next, the print unit is replaced with the scanner head, and the mark type navi-sheet is read, so that the marked positions are detected. Then, the regular printing of the selected photographic images is performed on a glossy paper for photograph printing, and the like, in accordance with the marked number of prints and the marked print quality level.
In recent years, the mark type navi-sheet is practically used for a composite image processing apparatus having a print unit and a reading unit, i.e., for a so-called composite machine. For example, an ink jet composite machine mainly for home use, is required to perform processing for copy printing, storing scanned photographic images in a memory card, and printing photographic image data in the memory card, and the like, without being connected to a personal computer. With the use of the mark type navi-sheet, it is possible to make such an apparatus control even relatively complicated processing without the use of a personal computer. Therefore, the mark type navi-sheet is extremely useful.
Further, ink jet composite machines include a type which is not provided with a display unit for image display, and a type in which a display unit is provided but the display area is limited. When such an apparatus is used without the intervention of a personal computer, a user cannot visually check the kinds of photographic image data stored in a memory card, and hence, the mark type navi-sheet is extremely useful for such apparatus.
On the other hand, in recent years, the capacity of memory card has been increased, and a removable (portable) HDD allowing external connection, and the like, is commercially available. When such mass storage is connected to or incorporated into a printer and a composite image processing apparatus such as an ink jet composite machine, the number of image data is extremely increased to hundreds, thousands and tens of thousands. In particular, if the capacity of storage device in the image processing apparatus of this kind is further increased, various kinds of and large quantity of data are also considered to be introduced from plural external devices, such as, for example, a digital camera, a portable storage and a facsimile.
Further, in such a case, it is anticipated that in addition to photographic images, text data and various kinds of image data such as post card image data are stored. The need for processing for simply printing and managing these data by using an image processing apparatus, such as a printer and an ink jet composite machine, has been increased.
However, the conventional mark type navi-sheet is constituted mainly for the purpose of the print control and management of photographic image data, and hence, only one form of conventional mark type navi-sheet can be used for one kind of image (mainly photographic image) in conventional apparatuss.
That is, there is a problem that the conventional mark type navi-sheet is not made to correspond to plural kinds of data, and hence is not capable of handling various kinds of and large quantity of data which include post card images such as New Year's card, text such as office document and book, film image, business card data, and the like.
In particular, a composite machine and composite system which are provided with an HDD and a mass memory, and a composite machine and composite system which can be connected to an external device, such as a CD/DVD-ROM drive, and an MO, are used for various purposes ranging from personal use to business use, as a result of which in many cases, various kinds of data need to be stored and managed in these machines and systems. Accordingly, it is considered to be very convenient that plural kinds of mark type navi-sheets adapted to these various kinds of data could be used.